


They took the crown but it's alright

by CherryBlossomLesbian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomLesbian/pseuds/CherryBlossomLesbian
Summary: In that moment, a woman dressed in a blue Air Force sweatshirt and black sweatpants walked into the room, with a baby in her arms who was tugging on the woman's blonde curls."Natalia." The woman said with a gentle shake of her head. "Welcome home."OR: After the events of TWS, Natasha takes Steve and Sam to a safehouse, where they learn two secrets Natasha had been keeping from them.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	They took the crown but it's alright

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year have some Carolnat. 
> 
> Title from Call it What You Want by Taylor Swift

"Welcome to the safe house!" Natasha said with a flourish of her hands, while Sam locked the door with the key she'd given him. The room they'd entered into was in pitch darkness, and Steve feared moving in case of knocking something over. 

"And HYDRA doesn't know this exists?" Steve questioned, and Natasha just shook her head. 

"Nope. It's not even really a safe house." She shrugged. 

That, Steve could believe. It wasn't unusual for safe houses to just look like normal houses, fitted in nicely with a row of similar-style houses. 

But this one was more than that. 

The house was painted white with light blue shutters, and a dark, stained wood front door. It was situated in a nice neighborhood about thirty minutes outside the city. It had a driveway with an SUV parked on the blacktop, a fence encasing a good-sized backyard, and a large lemon tree out front that looked to be well cared for. Sam had parked his car on the driveway next to a blooming rose bush. 

"Zaika! I'm home with some friends!" Natasha called into the house, before flicking a lightswitch next to the door. 

Instantly, the room lit up to show a large, spacious living room, with cream-colored carpet, a large beige sectional couch, a hardwood TV stand with a flatscreen TV situated on it, as well as a pastel yellow packnplay in the middle of the room. 

In that moment, a woman dressed in a blue Air Force sweatshirt and black sweatpants walked into the room, with a baby in her arms who was tugging on the woman's blonde curls. 

"Natalia." The woman said with a gentle shake of her head. "Welcome home."

Natasha started to walk closer to the woman, and once they were face to face, she placed a gentle kiss on the woman's lips, to which the woman reciprocated. The baby stopped pulling on the woman's hair, and instead moved to reach its hands out to try and grab onto Natasha. 

"...is nobody going to explain this? At all?" Sam interrupted the awkward silence that had formed, looking utterly shocked and confused. Steve felt the same, although he's sure his face gave the impression of calmness. He's gotten pretty good at masking his emotions outwardly, which he's glad for right now. 

"Let me greet my daughter first, Wilson." Natasha quipped back as she detached her lips from the other woman's, before gently lifting the baby from the woman's arms and nestling her within her own. 

Sam's mouth dropped open, and Steve just blinked a few times to shake off the initial shock. 

"Hi, Rosie." Nat cooed, slowly petting the baby's few strands of strawberry-blonde hair. "Sorry mommy's been gone for so long, I hope mama took good care of you."

"Oh, yeah. She figured out the block game." The woman interjected with a smile on her lips as she straightened out her sweatshirt. 

"Really!" Nat exclaimed, in both excitement and shock. "That's my smart little girl!" 

Steve swore he heard the baby giggle. 

"Okay, you've greeted your... daughter, now can we know what's happening?" Sam insisted again, voice and tone slightly calmer than before. 

"My name's Carol." The blonde woman explained. "Natalia's my wife, and this is Rosalind, our daughter." Carol gestured to each person as she introduced them. 

"That's Sam and Steve." Natasha motioned to the two standing in the doorway. 

"You're married?" Sam shouted out in disbelief.

"Have been for two years. Had this little one for six months." Natasha clarified. 

"Did you know about this?" Sam asked, turning to Steve. 

He just shook his head. 

"To be fair, there's a very good reason our relationship and daughter are kept secret." Carol stated, hand running through her hair to help tame it after Rosalind had played with it. "Since Nat brought you here, and I'm aware of what just happened in the city, I assume it's safe to tell you this. I patrol the galaxy for other-worldly threats under the alias of Captain Marvel, although I've been mostly grounded since Rosie was born. I still monitor them from home, through. As you can imagine, some alien creatures aren't very fond of me trying to kick their butts, and if they knew I had a family, they'd destroy it in a heartbeat. Same goes for Natasha. If the enemies she had knew about Rosie and I, it wouldn't be safe for us." Carol finished, moving towards the packnplay to reorganize the thrown around toys and plushies inside. 

"We aren't going to tell them about Liho and Goose?" Natasha said to her wife with an upward quirk of her eyebrows, to which Rosie responded to with a loud babble. 

"We have cats, too." Carol then mentioned in a low voice as she set a plush bunny against the mesh wall of the packnplay. 

"Can Goose be classified as a cat?" Natasha questioned. 

Carol shrugged. "They don't need to know all the details." 

"So...what you're saying is you handle alien threats, you've been married to the Black Widow for two years, and you had a baby with her." Sam asked, as if trying to make sure all the information he'd gathered was correct. 

"Technically, it was a surrogate that had Rosie." Carol corrected, before turning back to Natasha to grab Rosie and putting her in the packnplay. She immediately gravitated to the plush bunny in the corner, grabbing it within her little fists and holding it close to her tiny heart. 

Once Steve was pretty sure he had all information processed and absorbed, he placed the round case with his shield in it against the wall, toed off his boots, and walked into the middle of the living room where the packnplay was. 

"You can hold her, if you'd like." Natasha said with a rare, but genuine smile. 

At Nat's permission, he carefully placed his hands under Rosalind's arms, lifted her out of the mesh playpen, brought her to his chest, and secured his arms around her bottom and back. 

With wide blue eyes, Rosie looked at him, and then cracked a smile and began to giggle. 

"Hey, little one." Steve greeted, her laughs bringing out a smile in him too. Her giggles were infectious. 

"This is your Uncle Steve, Rosie." Natasha said to her daughter as she forced Sam to come join them around the packnplay. 

With a lock of eyes and a few unspoken words between them, Steve handed Rosie over to Sam, who took her into his arms with an experienced ease. 

"And this is your Uncle Sam." Natasha stated, and Rosie cooed at Sam.

"This is your family, my love." 

Steve is pretty sure he can see tears forming in the corners of Natasha's eyes as she spoke.

Steve's pretty sure he can feel tears forming in his eyes as well. 

"This is your family, and they will always love you." 

"Always." Steve and Sam echoed the promise in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> "Rosalind is an inner satellite of Uranus. It was discovered from the images taken by Voyager 2 on 13 January 1986."
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cartersleia)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cartersleia.tumblr.com)


End file.
